


Rosas y teatro.

by Nande_chan



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno lo dice con rosas, el otro con Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosas y teatro.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loredi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/gifts).



> Regalo para Lore convaleciente, ella pidió un Terry/Anthony muy romántico y NC-17.
> 
> Nada me pertenece. Las frases de Terry son de Shakespeare.
> 
> Por cierto, si alguien se pregunta dónde anda Candy, pues ella... dígamos que se murió en lugar de Anthony, o que se fugó al hogar de Pony, o que se volvió una amazona o que fue abducida :D Elijan la opción que prefieran ^^

– ¿Una rosa azul? ¿Para mí?   
  
El otro sólo sonríe y mantiene la mano extendida con la rosa. Pero él titubea, sabe lo que esa rosa significa… y le aterra. Por eso, decide hacer lo más estúpido que ha hecho en toda su vida.   
  
– No pensarás ponerle  _dulce Terry_ , ¿verdad?   
  
Y da resultado. Anthony se queda de piedra y suelta la rosa. Pronto le da la espalda a Terry y se aleja sin voltear una sola vez.   
  
Él piensa que sólo faltó que Anthony destruyera la rosa para que el cuadro estuviera completo… una lástima, considerando que es la rosa más bonita que Anthony ha cultivado.   
  
Bien, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se pasó un poquito.   
  
**   
  
Ambos saben que entre ellos no hay gran cosa en común, que sus intereses son muy distintos y su forma de enfrentarse a la vida es diametralmente opuesta. Y mil y un veces se preguntan qué hacen juntos, cómo es que pueden gastar tanto tiempo con una persona  _así_ .   
  
Pero, hay detalles, pequeñas nimiedades que los unen de una forma que va más allá de lo que a simple vista se ve. Para empezar, ninguno tiene madre… bueno, casi literalmente. La de uno está muerta, la del otro, es casi como si lo estuviera.   
  
A uno le apasionan las rosas y cuando habla de ellas no hay nada más importante en el mundo. El otro vive por y para el teatro, recitar a Shakespeare e imaginarse sobre un escenario siendo un rey o un mendigo es lo que lo mantiene vivo. Adquieren la misma expresión y cualquier diferencia que haya entre ellos desaparece, todo parece cambiar de forma y pronto el mundo exterior se pierde de vista.   
  
Anthony no sabe expresar sus sentimientos mediante palabras, Terry sabe qué palabras decir y cómo hacerlo, sólo que decirlas siendo él no es nunca una opción. Por eso, cuando Anthony quiere decir felicidades, le da una rosa blanca. Cuando es un lo siento, la rosa rosada aparece. Un te quiero es inconfundiblemente una rosa roja. Y también está esa rosa azul que tiene en su habitación, esa que pensó nunca estaría preparado para darle… pero es tiempo, piensa.   
  
A Terry nunca le habían gustado las rosas, no hasta que conoció a Anthony, quien empezó a decirle todo por medio de éstas. Cada que recuerda la cantidad industrial de rosas que tiene piensa que abrir su propia florería no estaría mal, además así podría por fin librarse de su padre y su odiosa familia política… no, definitivamente no estaría mal. Pero volviendo a las rosas y a Anthony, aun no se puede explicar cómo es que él puede interpretar de forma tan precisa lo que el otro le quiere dar a entender con cada flor, no es algo que él pudiera hacer. Es como si algo más los uniera, algo que a Terry le da miedo.   
  
Por eso, ese día pensó que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y detener lo que fuera que tenían.   
  
**   
  
Terry nunca dice lo siento. Nunca se ha arrepentido de nada de lo que ha hecho en su vida (puede que si se arrepienta de haber besado a esa Annie Britter, pero estaba demasiado ebrio como para controlar lo que hacía). Nunca, hasta esa tarde.   
  
No puede evitar recordar la mirada dolida y el gesto de amargura que se formó en el rostro de Anthony. Tampoco puede dejar de acariciar los pétalos de la rosa.   
  
No importa cuántas veces lo niegue, sabe que necesita arreglar las cosas. Hacer sentir mal a Anthony no entra en su definición de ser una persona feliz… ¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo le importa tanto aquel chiquillo americano?   
  
El punto es que ahora sabe que tiene que pedir disculpas. El gran Terry Grandchester tiene que pedir perdón. Tendrá que ser su mejor interpretación.   
  
**   
  
– Luz en nuestra luz y sombra en nuestras penas.   
  
No hay respuesta.   
  
  – Mis palabras suben volando, mis pensamientos se quedan aquí abajo; palabras sin pensamientos nunca llegan al cielo.   
  
Aún no hay respuesta. Y él comienza a cansarse de hablar con una espalda.   
  
– Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón.   
  
Pasan unos momentos, él sigue inmóvil. Comienza a desesperarse, aclara su garganta y oye un suspiro derrotado.   
  
– ¿Qué quieres Terry?   
  
Aún le da la espalda.   
  
– El sabio no se sienta para lamentarse, sino que se pone alegremente a su tarea de reparar el daño hecho.   
  
– Ya veo… ¿Por qué?   
  
Y por qué él tenía que reaccionar tan calmado como siempre. Tan dulce y comprensivo… sería más fácil si le diera un golpe.   
  
– A veces, una bestia es un hombre, y otras, un hombre una bestia.   
  
– Si, en definitiva eres una bestia.   
  
Y Terry cree ver una ligera sonrisa en Anthony, piensa que podría ser que su acto ya esté funcionando. Pero pronto desaparece.   
  
– Vete, por favor. Quiero estar solo.   
  
Terry suspira, no creyó que sus palabras lo fueran a herir tanto. Si lo hubiera sabido…   
  
– Puedo decirte lo que da tanto miedo del amor: que no te pertenece, le perteneces a él.   
  
Anthony contiene la respiración y se queda quieto, muy quieto. Mientras, Terry cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y por primera vez maldice a Shakespeare y el dejarse llevar.   
  
– ¿Qué dijiste?   
  
–Puedo decirte lo que da tanto miedo del amor: que no te pertenece, le perteneces a él.   
  
Anthony sigue quieto y de espaldas a él, pero ahora parece una invitación, no un acto de rechazo. Por eso se acerca a él por la espalda. Cerca muy cerca. Y susurra.   
  
–Enséñame a olvidarme de pensar.   
  
Y Anthony vuelve el rostro sorprendido, sólo para encontrarse con la cara de Terry. Sus ojos azules diciendo mil cosas a la vez, desarmándolo. Su nariz exhalando justo en su cuello y sus labios demasiado cerca.   
  
Terry también lo ha notado, la distancia que los separa es excesiva y con el paso de cada segundo se hace insoportable.   
  
– Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario pecado de amor será, mis labios peregrinos ruborizados quisieran hacer penitencia con un dulce beso –acto seguido, Anthony siente la boca de Terry sobre la suya.   
  
No era un beso dulce, como había prometido, era un beso exigente, demandante. Demanda que Anthony no tardó en atender. Sin embargo, Anthony no se dejaba llevar como Terry había imaginado, quería el mando, marcar el ritmo y él lo dejó hacer.   
  
– Eres un tonto.   
  
– Cállate.   
  
Piel, eso era lo que Terry necesitaba, tocar más piel, olerla, lamerla. Y el maldito uniforme que tanto dificultaba esto, definitivamente una razón más para odiar al colegio. Empezó a pelear con el chaleco de Anthony y cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de él coló una mano por debajo de su camisa.   
  
Mientras tanto, Anthony lo acercaba más y más. Al parecer, él tenía la misma necesidad que Terry, sólo que deseaba sentir una parte diferente al torso, razón por la cual comenzó a jugar con el cierre y los botones de los pantalones… cuando Terry se dio cuenta, ya había una mano acariciando su trasero, una que cinco segundos antes no había estado ahí.   
  
No pudo evitar soltar un gemido que se ahogó en el cuello de Anthony.   
  
Ninguno supo muy bien cómo es que Terry terminó acostado sobre Anthony, ni como las manos de Anthony vagaban por las nalgas y la espalda de Terry. Tampoco se dieron cuenta de la forma en la que Terry terminó abriendo por completo la camisa de Anthony y succionando sus tetillas… lo único que sus cerebros registraron fue que las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas.   
  
Anthony decidió que ya no sólo el pantalón de Terry estorbaba, su chaleco y camisa también lo hacían. Por eso, se quiso deshacer de ellos, pero no contaba con que los botones eran sumamente astutos. Por su parte, Terry estaba firmemente convencido de que el premio se hallaba en la abultada entrepierna que Anthony exhibía, era imposible que él se perdiera semejante manjar.   
  
Mientras ambos peleaban con la ropa, Terry se dio cuenta de que había abandonado cruelmente los labios de Anthony y se quiso convencer de que los gemidos que éste soltaba eran en realidad quejas por su irresponsable abandono. Naturalmente, como él no era una persona cruel, regresó inmediatamente a su deber.   
  
Sólo que el movimiento que estaba planeado para distraer a Anthony, lo distrajo a él. Y de alguna forma el  _débil_  chico invirtió las posiciones y se sentó sobre él. Anthony guió sus manos a lo largo de su torso y ni por un momento pensó en romper el beso.   
  
Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Anthony, quién soltó una serie de jadeos que no llegaban a oírse, ya que su boca los acallaba.   
  
Cuando por fin rompieron el beso, Terry se fijo en la verga de Anthony, la cual estaba erecta y necesitada.   
  
–No sé si mi mano podrá expresar lo que mi corazón siente –dijo Terry marcando cada palabra sobre la boca de Anthony.   
  
Ni bien había terminado la frase, sus manos ya acariciaban el pene de éste, provocando que Anthony apoyara sus manos en el pecho de Terry, encajando sus dedos en sus pectorales, y que se doblara de una forma que Terry nunca había imaginado.   
  
– Detente… yo…   
  
– Tú…   
  
Jadeos.   
  
Con la poca y nada de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba a Anthony, alejó las manos de Terry y en cambio se acomodó de nuevo. Justo sobre el pene de Terry.   
  
Al comprender el acto, Terry se quedó atónito y con la boca abierta. ¿En verdad Anthony quería que él…?   
  
Si, aparentemente sí quería.   
  
Pronto, la entrada de Anthony estuvo rozando la punta del miembro de Terry, quién sólo pudo ver como idiota la forma en la que Anthony se movía sobre él y se penetraba poco a poco.   
  
El interior de Anthony era apretado, era cálido. Se sentía bien.   
  
Colocó sus manos en las caderas de Anthony y no supo qué, probablemente su instinto, lo impulsó a levantarlo y soltarlo una y otra vez. Y Anthony sí que ayudaba con tan loable tarea. Se levantaba hasta que Terry salía casi por completo para después dejarse caer.   
  
Terry pensó que había muerto y despertado en los Elíseos, que estas sensaciones eran demasiado buenas para un simple mortal como él. Y que la existencia de seres rubios tan perfectos se debía a que eran dioses que habían estado vagando entre las rosas.   
  
Con este pensamiento, una serie de espasmos lo recorrieron y se corrió dentro de Anthony, quien al sentir el calor del semen chocando contra su próstata también se vino.   
  
Anthony se levantó ligeramente y se recostó a su lado, satisfecho y sonrojado. El sudor recorría su frente y hacía que el cabello se le pegara. Los labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Se veía tan bien, tan sexy. Tanto que a Terry se le antojo que el cansancio no le duraría mucho.   
  
– ¿Agotado? – preguntó viendo los ojos de Anthony.   
  
– No lo suficiente – respondió éste con una sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas.


End file.
